


Poison

by Azurith, darksargonas



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurith/pseuds/Azurith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksargonas/pseuds/darksargonas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of heading off to Wutai, Sephiroth and Genesis share one last morning together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct transcript of an RP we did. Genesis was written by Azurith and Sephiroth was written by darksargonas. The pair have been in a volatile relationship for some time, and this is the climax of it. I hope you all enjoy it.

  Genesis lay awake in bed staring at the ceiling. On the far side of the massive king size bed was a mass of silver hair that seemed to be trying put as much distance between them as possible. He wondered why he bothered staying some nights. The morning sex was great, when Sephiroth was in that haze of his. But the nights were long and taxing.  
  
   He shifted a bit, placing and arm on his shoulder.  It still stung and it pissed Genesis off to no end. Materia had been useless and the natural healing process just wasn't going as fast as it should. To top it off he'd done as best he could to pretend it wasn't bothering him, but when he had hissed in pain when his body was rocked hard during the earlier activities he knew Sephiroth suspected something. Like hell he was going to tell him the truth.  
  
   Genesis was dying and he knew it. Hollander had confirmed it just a few days ago and the options were limited. It didn't matter, he was going to Wutai the following morning, and he could go out in a blaze of fire. Carve a path in the country that no one would forget. Genesis would be remembered.  
  
   With a quiet sigh Genesis rolled over turning his back away from Sephiroth. He needed to try and get at least try and get some sleep. Though he doubted that the cots out in the field would be this cold. _" Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul, Pride is lost, Wings stripped away, the end is nigh"_ The words were barely even a whisper, though he found the words did not bring him the peace they normally did and he drifted off into a fitful sleep. 

 

* * *

 

The hours had passed through when Sephiroth had finally felt Genesis turn away. When Genesis had first begun sleeping with him in the same bed, the General found himself perfecting the ways of mimicking sleep without truly ever doing so, just so the other man wouldn't realize he was wide awake and brooding.  
  
At first, when he was still rocky with the act, it had caused many unnecessary fights between them. Ones that often ended with Genesis rolling out of bed and stalking off in a fury back to his own quarters. So Sephiroth had made sure to learn this new trick quickly, so that he could dwell on his own anger and resentment for the things his lover did without triggering a fight between them. And tonight was no different.  
  
Every inch of him ached, and his heart was heavy. The fact that he even felt this way drove the General nuts. He bounced back and forth between resentment over his own weakness, and irritation that Genesis simply didn't have a clue, or seem to care that Sephiroth might just care for him a little more deeply than he let on. The rough sex, the violence, the butting of heads. It was so pathetic in his eyes. He knew on some level this couldn't be what a relationship was supposed to be. And yet there was nothing he could do to change it.  
  
He had learned, through a painfully sobering experience, that it was unwise to bring up the subject of their relationship with Genesis. It was like facing the Midgar Serpent and asking it to just stop and listen first and _not_ to swallow you whole instead. Genesis had always had such fire. The kind that both intrigued and aroused the General, but at the same time infuriated him.  
  
His own rest was something of a joke, and by the time the clock ticked to 05:00 am, he knew sleep was impossible. He would just have to get by the day without rest and collapse later. Shifting and rolling over, he took several long moments to stare at Genesis' profile. The other man had his back turned to him, but somewhere between sleep and this point, the blankets had been twisted and rolled down until his upper half had been completely exposed.  
  
How he loved that back. The fine, slender arch of it that Genesis made when they sparred, or had sex. He could run his hands down that smooth expanse forever, or kiss it slowly. Dressing every fine inch with his lips. But moments that calm were damn near non-existent with the other man, and the idea remained a distant fantasy for him. Still... Genesis would be leaving soon. And he couldn't just let the other man walk away without saying 'goodbye'.  
  
With an alarming amount of courage, the General sighed and slipped forward, pressing himself up against the ginger's back and curled his arm around his waist. The touch was meant to be affectionate, even a bit forgiving, despite the fact that he was still angry with the other man for what he was about to do.  
  
His lips found purchase on Genesis' ear, where he kissed tenderly and closed his eyes against the well of emotions that threatened to overflow at the thought of how this day would end.

* * *

 

Genesis shifted into wakefulness as he felt Sephiroth against him. The kiss on the ear might have seemed tender and sweet to anyone else. But this was Genesis, and the giver was Sephiroth and nothing was tender and sweet between them.  
  
Quickly Genesis shifted to look at Sephiroth before locking lips with the man. One last good fuck before he went of to war, to die seemed appropriate. His shoulder hurt with the moment, but it was enough for him to push it down, focus on the thought of Sephiroth's lips. Deepening the kiss he rocked his hips forward. He may have been on the bottom, but that didn't mean he was submissive completely. He demanded the other man's body.  
  
He didn't say anything though. His body could go through the motions, drawling pleasure from the other man, but his mind was long gone. Some part of him realized that Sephiroth was trying to shift something in their relationship. Attempting to throw in more emotions. It had actually been why he was so furious during the encounter that injured his shoulder.  
  
Sephiroth was mistaking physical attraction for something else. He supposed for someone who had Hojo as an example it would be a simple mistake. But this wasn't love between them. It wasn't slow or gentle or tender or anything someone associated with Love. It couldn't be, love was painful and terrifying. Love was something Genesis had no interest in.  
  
It was fine, they only had to make it through this one last session of sex and Genesis would never have to worry about silly words like Love again. There were many reasons he didn't tell Sephiroth what was wrong he told himself. But the biggest was that he was afraid that the man might actually _care_. Sephiroth couldn't care about Genesis dying, because then it meant it could be real. No the only thing Sephiroth should worry about was find someone else to fill Genesis's spot in the bed.  
  
His body was still moving though, and he'd manage to slip off his boxers, and kept his mouth pressed tightly against the other man. Hands buried deep in that silver hair. His body released a moan, as he pushed himself against Sephiroth's tight muscular chest. One last good fuck was what he kept repeating in his mind. It was just to bad Sephiroth didn't realize it.

 

* * *

 

A shudder passed through his form when he felt those lips on his own. Genesis had awoken swiftly, not unsurprising, but he wasn't interested in the slow, savory touches that the silver-haired SOLDIER had originally wanted to pursue. A grunt was all he could offer at first, but just as it had happened a hundred times before, soon his mind was torn away from original intentions, and dragged through the mud as his body responded so perfectly.  
  
Like a harp being plucked by fingers that knew every intimate detail of its purpose. Sephiroth grew angry then. Just in time as he felt Genesis' slender form slide up against himself, sans boxers and every gloriously warm inch of him touching against the General. He couldn't help it! He wanted to show this man something beyond anger and roughness, but each time he tried, he was met with a brick wall, and it frustrated him to no end. He was more than just some 'hero' that some idolized and others resented. He wanted Genesis to see that much as much as he wished to show the ginger so much more.  
  
A low growl escaped his lips, signaling his frustration. A sound Genesis would know all too well. And what followed next was something he knew the other man always enjoyed coaxing out of him. With one hand, he funneled his fingers into those precious ginger locks and yanked Gen's head back, only to let his lips and teeth trail down his throat as he rolled them over, pinning the red-head down. His hips buckled forward immediately, already naked, as that was Sephiroth's preferred sleeping arrangements, and growing more and more aroused as the seconds passed.  
  
He didn't want this, but if Genesis insisted, he would give him just what he asked for.

 

* * *

 

Genesis relaxed into the familiar routine. Almost growling himself as Sephiroth tossed him around. He held on to Sephiroth's hair tight, and bucked his hips, nearly slamming in to the other man. It almost knocked them off the bed, but Gen didn't care. He almost preferred the floor, or the wall or the kitchen table. Anywhere but the bed. The bed was an intimate place.  
  
"Oh come now you can do better then that." Genesis taunted, hoping to snap the last thread of control Sephiroth might have. Rough he could handle. A SOLDIER's body could take a lot and he almost preferred it when Sephiroth didn't fully prepare him. Despite everything else Sephiroth always seemed to be able to make that part gentle.  He didn't know how many times he'd told Sephiroth he wasn't some fucking porcelain doll that was about to break.  
  
With a bit of leverage and his own strength he managed to get Sephiroth back on his back, before his head flew down to Sephiroth cock, roughly taking into his mouth, slicking it up as best he could. Sucking hard and fast.  It would be long likely before Sephiroth ripped him away. He hated it when Genesis did things like this the redhead knew, but it never stopped. Pissing off Sephiroth usually lead to broken furniture and better, rougher sex.  
  
Sephiroth could fuck him sense less then get mad at him later. Its not like Genesis had to listen much more. Deciding to be a bit bolder with how far he pushed the man, he thread his fingers back into Sephiroth hair and pulled hard, just as he took the man deep in his throat. Sure by now all thoughts of slow and gentle had left the other man.

  

* * *

 

Genesis had been spot on in his assessment. Every thoughtless, selfish act Genesis pursued as things progressed, brought a growl or a snarl from Sephiroth's lips. This was not pleasure for him, this was a pissing contest to see who would end up on top and fucking the other. And he hated it. Every single bit about it. This was not who he was, or wanted to be, but Genesis seemed to insist on things going that way.  
  
The hair tugging found Genesis' wrist suddenly clamped roughly by Sephiroth's hand and twisted to the point of near breaking until he finally let go. His hips thrust punishingly into those lips, driving his thick, long cock between them until Sephiroth realized what he was doing. With a bit of maneuvering and some effort, he tossed Genesis off of himself completely. Pushing off of the bed, he stood at the edge and reached over to snatch the ginger by his ankle, then tugged him backwards.  
  
Spreading his legs, he lifted the other man up effortlessly and positioned himself. Genesis was left in an awkward position with his face stuffed into the mattress and comforter, but the silver-haired General had been pushed over the edge by now. Now the sex was simply a punishment in his mind.  
  
Digging a finger inside of Genesis' ass, he thrust it in and out for a few moments before decided to forgo the effort altogether and replace it with his cock. He thrust forward roughly, slamming to the hilt before pulling back out and repeating the process. Genesis' body would be jerked violently back and forth, but Sephiroth no longer cared. He was anger and retribution.  
  
And he knew later, when all of this was over, he would be guilt and self-loathing.

 

* * *

 

Genesis job was done as Sephiroth thoroughly fucked him. Yes there was pain, but the physical pain from the rough treatment was nothing compared to any emotional pain actually attachment would bring. And goddess Genesis enjoyed this, because as Sephiroth penetrated him over and over he was slamming into something so sweet deep inside.  
  
Genesis couldn't help it as he let a cry of pleasure. His mind finally letting go of its dark thoughts. This is what he wanted, needed. To forget everything.  He would dwell on why it was Sephiroth who so easily took everything away for him. Genesis had been with others before, but none could make him become so blissfully unaware of his surroundings.  
  
He felt himself growing extremely hard from the restless assault. Pleasure building though that edge of pain was still there, and he'd likely have to cast a cure on himself when this was over. He would have to shower and dress quickly to make it down in time for his deployment. No one could see any weakness, they'd only tear Genesis to shreds and he'd worked to damn hard to be remembered as weak.

 

* * *

 

Sephiroth's thrusts were relentless. He was no longer gripped by the desire to take this man properly, and show him how amazing he could make things between them feel. Right now, he was a merciless animal, rutting hard and fast, intent on spilling his seed before shoving off coldly to get on with the rest of his day.  
  
Leaning forward, he pushed Genesis' legs up along the bed, bending them forward and using every amount of the ginger's flexibility in his favor, until only his ass and balls were hanging off of the edge of the bed. Sephiroth bucked hard, groaning in pleasure as he hilted himself over and over. His fingers were now curling into the blankets around them as the soft, rhythmic slapping of flesh on flesh filled the air around them.  
  
He worked until he could draw them both up into a fever pitch, hoping Genesis would lose himself so entirely he might cry out passionately for once and let everyone on their floor know just what the two of them were doing, but it was likely another effort in futility. By the time he felt his balls tighten in those sweet, blackening moments before orgasm, he could smell the faint metallic tang of blood in the air. And then he was finally filling the other man, letting hot strings of his seed splash bruised and batter walls. Though he did not stop fucking him until he was completely spent and almost too flaccid to continue thrusting.  
  
When he was finished, he would pull away with a grunt and offer an affectionate slap to Genesis' ass. Oh it would sting like hell, and he knew Genesis would likely start bitching at him for it, but he didn't care. The other man had made his choice, and he knew now that there was nothing he could say or do to change his mind. When he turned to look at the clock, it displayed 05:34 am, and a soft curse left his lips.  
  
He didn't even wait for Genesis to say anything before the sound of his feet padding across the linoleum floor towards the bathroom was heard, followed by the door shutting behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

Genesis lay in the bed, for a few moments coming back down to reality as Sephiroth stalked away. He'd finished mere seconds before Sephiroth's release and breathed heavily into the sheets. It was another moment before he had the will to grab his bracer off the night stand and cast a cure on himself, a part of his morning ritual.  
  
Once healed he rolled out of bed, collected his things before throwing his pants and coat on, heading to his own room to shower and dress for the day. Not another thought was spared for the man showering the next room.  
  
Genesis was going to war, and Genesis was going to die.

  

* * *

 

Sephiroth felt numb as he leaned against the bathroom door, and found himself going through the motions of his morning ritual without truly thinking. He had set his pair of towels down on the edge of the sink, and laid out the rest of the things that would take up plenty of time before he could head to the mess hall for breakfast. Each and every thing held no meaning to him. And by the time he realized he was in the shower with the hot water pouring down over his back, he was watching the blood wash down the drain to erase the memory of his final moments shared with Genesis.  
  
And perhaps that was when it had finally dawned on him. Genesis was leaving him. And not just going away on a mission that could potentially get him killed, but he was truly _leaving_ the General. As though every moment they had ever shared before this meant nothing. As though every minute Sephiroth had spent, laying in bed and contemplating how he could convince the other man that he was worth the risk was absolutely and entirely without meaning.  
  
Washed down the drain, and he would have nothing left of the man to remember him by but pain and anger. Sephiroth felt his breath hitch in his throat, and couldn't stop the tears from welling up in his eyes.  
  
Gone...  
  
His lips parted and his beautiful features contorted in pain as he hunched over beneath the shower head.  
  
He heard the door shut to his bedroom and with it, his heart sank completely, and he couldn't hold the tears back now even if he tried.  
  
There, in the shower. Of the proud hero's room, Sephiroth cried over the loss of Genesis before he had even stepped out of the room. He cried for the missed opportunity to be so much more for the other man. And he cried for not being able to be strong enough to handle losing someone that had shown he would never return the feelings.

 


End file.
